Cassus Hunter
Cassus Hunter Cassus hunter was a mandalorian bounty hunter from the clone wars to the rise of the empire. Even thought he was from the peaceful world of Alderaan he wanted a share of combat in his life. Early Life At an age of 16 cassus started to wonder about the different planets and systems. He went to the arcives on Alderaan to look up history on all of the major battles and Wars. Soon by age 17 he wanted to make his own in the galaxy, but his parents were Artisians and didn't want him to leave. Cassus left a note to his parents saying he left and smuggled himself on a ship leaving alderaan. He wound up on carlac and joined Death watch for 5 years before deciding that the organization was corrupt and cruel who only cared about war. He secretly left Death watch then when he was 22 and smuggled himself to join the mandalorian guild. He served many great years of the clone wars under the leadership of Bevin Kabur ( Aloquar Ordo was already replaced by then) one point during his journies he went to Yavin 4 where he won a Pazaac game and won his opponents ship. While traveling on the ship he changed up his gear and moddified it so it was better than the normal death watch soldier. After he visited Yavin 4 he went to the coruscant under world and became a bounty hunter. working his way up he soon became a decent bounty hunter at age 23. He worked as a pounty hunter in the lower levels of 1313 for about 8 years. Now at this point the Clone wars was just starting. Cassus chose this war as an opertunity to work. he got many boutnies from the seperatists from 22 BBY to 19 BBY Also serving with his Vode the Mandalorian Guild. when the war ended. After this point work was going ad for Cassus, but mostly in a good adittude he went off and used his savings he got from his bounties and managed to live off of it. After the clone wars the Great Jedi Purge started which lasted from 19 BBY to 1 BBY. Cassus During that time period helped tohunt down alot of jedi. The Empire payed him fairly well and he had enough creditts, but Cassus didn't feel like he would get that much excitement with the empire so in 13 BBY he switched to the rebel side. During the battle of Yavin Cassus was at the rebel base helping the X-wings take out the death star. He served the Rebellion Well and when the war finally ended he was apid alot, but he wasn't with out enemies. He still had old enemies from different time periods. some from before the clone wars anded still lingering for revenge .... Even though Cassus didn't play any major roles in the Clone wars or the Galactic Civil War he still had quite a few enemies to deal with. When he first started Bounty hunting he had a mentor in the lower levels of 1313. He taught him where to find the best bouties and how to find them with out much searching. After a while Cassus started to climb the rannks higher than his mentor. Jealous of Cassus his mentor tried many things to kill him. First he tried to poison Casssus Which Failed. Next, He hired bounty hunters which all ended up dead. On the third try he ended up fighting Cassus himself. After a long and hard battle Cassus sot one of the ventalation pipes that startled his mentor for just enough time to get a clear shot at his head. After killing his mentor he assumed that the coruscant police would be after him. He fled from Coruscant and tried to rejoin with his vode after taking a long trip he was hit by some spice pirates and landed on Carlac. Finding that the inhabitants were hostages by death watch. ( to be continued ) Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild